A Fire in Paris
by Irish Maiden16
Summary: Batman and Wonder Woman, meet each other on a rooftop across from the Eiffel Tower, during the events of Maid of Honor. A BMWW one shot.


**A Fire in Paris  
**

**Batman and Wonder Woman, meet each other on a rooftop across from the Eiffel Tower, during the events of Maid of Honor. A BMWW one-shot.  
**

* * *

The whole save the world thing- it was entirely an invention of the Man of Steel. She still understood the concept for mortality, and the balance of order and chaos. Still grasping that there was goodness in the human heart, and yet she was still a stranger to this untamed world.

She didn't wear the armor of Athena as a fashion statement, or carry the lasso of truth as an accessory, and she didn't have heroine in mind when she flew above the dark streets saved lives from rising flames, and teach young girls that strength comes from within them.

Strength and power was everything she was taught to know from the wisdom of her mother's teachings and the sparring sessions in the palace's courtyard-she'd learnt a lot from her fellow Amazon sisters-but now she was ready to conquer this world and fulfill the destiny of the gods bestowed upon her when she first wore the armor. But tonight she was prepared to learn a new experience, one that so few of this mortal realm that never hold deep within their hearts-love.

She was dressed in a strapless gown of red scarlet, thick raven hair draped over her bare shoulders, as she sat on the railing looking out at the wondrous city that representation human desires, her piercing blue eyes captured the faint glows of light reflecting off the calm waves of the river surrounding the glowing Eiffel Tower. Her eyes shifted to the shadows of her hotel suite.

Suddenly a familiar sensation began trickling along her spine, she looked at the hazy moon thinking that it somehow had summon him like the bat-signal in the foggy skies of Gotham. A shadow blocked the beam of moonlight, a dark and menacing form of Kevlar armor, a visage of danger, mystery and fierceness.

Her pulse was elevating as she bore a steady gaze into his silver blue eyes of blue hidden behind dark obscurity. Her heart started to beat faster matching every elusive step he took until he was inches away from her scorching body.

"Stalking me Batman," Diana said, brushing a loose strand of hair off her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. "It this is not a League's routine social call?"

Batman lifted his chin definitely. "Not especially princess." he replied voice raspy and gravelly as ever. "I was checking on a few inquires of Intergang, and it seems that they have dealing international with a company in partnership by her friend Audrey's boyfriend."

"Audrey is a sweet girl. Spoiled rotten but sweet." she said. "It wouldn't hurt to ask her."

"Trust no one, Diana." he continued. "People might look good on the outside. But in the inside that's a different story, so be alert."

"I know what lies in the hearts of people," Diana shot back, looking directly into his eyes. "Audrey is a good person. I can trust her."

He stared at her. She didn't flinch as his dark eyes bore a cold gaze. But still she felt a shiver dance along her spine.

She had expected him. She knew after that dance they shared, she knew there was something concealed between them. He was going to be a part of this mission and she was going to unmasked. And she also was going to kiss him.

"She can't be trust. None of the royal family can be. I need you to ask her a few questions."

She clenched her jaw. "What kind of questions?" she demanded. "I'm not going to interrogate her. I'm not like you. I have other methods of getting people to tell the truth if you were wondering?"

"Wasn't." he growled back, shifting his body closer to the railing, and then she watched him raked his eyes over her body. "Why are you wearing a scarlet?"

"Why are you so concern about what I wear?" she said, crossing her arms. "I've never wore scarlet before. I like it."

"That's nice," he answered with cold sarcasm. Her eyes narrowed. "I meant to say the dress looks good on you princess."

"Tomorrow I am attending to Audrey's engagement party. I will find out what you need to know, she paused. "If you can do something for me?"

Batman folded his arms over his chest and set his jaw hard. "What?" he asked with a nerving voice, and she stepped forward, pulse was quicker than it was before but she held her ground.

"I want you to take me dancing."

"Dancing?" he repeated.

He was closer now, she could feel the heat rub off his body and enter her bones. The night temperature was dipping a few degrees as a gentle breeze rushed across her burning skin. He spoke again. "Why do you want me to take you dancing? I was work to Gotham. I don't even like dancing. It's not my style."

Diana shook her head. "Not your style," she said. "How come you enjoyed that dance we had a few nights ago? Was it real or all part of that playboy act of yours?"

Batman was silent for a moment; his eyes were burning into hers with intensity that made almost forget the entire conversation fuming between them. "It wasn't an act. I enjoyed dancing with you for the short time we had."

"So you do admit that you enjoy dancing with me?"

He gave a short nod. "I've danced with a lot of women princess...through various fundraisers and boring galas. None of them have the moves like you do Diana."

She felt her lips curve into a smile, as her legs carried to a step closer. "Maybe we can dance a little longer next time,"

"Maybe." he answered with a light smirk.

"You're a stubborn man, Batman." she admitted. Then her bare feet step forward about a fraction of an inch. She found herself entrance and released a feathery breath, while keeping a steady focus on his smooth lips.

"Thanks for reminding me,"

He stared down at her beauty with a hint of loneliness trapped into his metallic chasms of cobalt; there were so many words that became unspoken between them through the enduring battles they faced in this world and on other worlds. Inside he was hesitant to confess the truth to her, ready to push her away like all the other women of that tried to unmask his guarded heart.

With a sudden gleam refracted in her craving eyes, she did another bold move and breathed in his natural scent, and then she placed both hands on the cowl. He was hesitant to respond at first, and then he slowly lowered his head, and allowed to ease the hard graphite off his thick dark hair. Her eyes widen, as she looked at the handsome man standing before her, the same man who danced with her, but he looked different, his eyes weren't steely instead electrifying. But standing this close to him in the moonlight, she couldn't help but notice how powerful his shoulders looked as the cape billowed behind his motionless body.

She let her gaze slip lowered to his armored six-pack, and reaching her hand to run over the armor. "Hera," she muttered, but Bruce caught her hand before she touched him, startling her.

When she looked into his eyes once more, his armored arms suddenly snake around her slender waist and he yanked her back against her him.

"Diana," he growled, his expressions were shadowing intensity across his face, and then he claimed her lips with a hungry kiss as one gloved hand stroked through the ends of her silky hair and she closed her eyes, surprising herself, feeling her heart flip-flop inside the walls of her chest. His lips were warm, and the caress of his lips was softer than she could have imagined. He tasted her as they deepened further into the kiss, tongues tangled, and Diana opened her mouth with a low moan.

Suddenly, Bruce pushed away. He took a few steps back and released a breathless sigh.

"Princess I," he said in a strangled voice. "I don't know what came for me."

"So I guess this means that you'll take me dancing?" Diana asked, running her hand over his bat insignia.

"Not in this city, princess," he said, placing the cowl over his refine features. He gave Diana a tender look before jumping on the cement ledge.

"Then where?" she asked.

"Gotham," He replied, straightening up and then he dropped into the air. As she watched him glide off into the night, a satisfied smile crept over across her face. She gripped her hands on the ledge and felt a burning fire of desire settle into her stomach.


End file.
